I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This is a method and apparatus for producing a fluid solution for dust control, soil based stabilization, and the like;
The invention is even more directly related to a fluid which is non-toxic and free of petroleum or petroleum based compounds;
The invention is even more directly related to the production and use of material utilizing hydrated endo sperm technology for environmental and other purposes as will be more completely described within this patent application.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fluids have been used in the past for dust control. Such materials being either water alone or generally petroleum based mixtures for controlling dust, soil stabilization, and the like.
I know of no prior art wherein a hydrated endo sperm technology is used, which is the basis of this invention.